Hype's iPod Shuffle Challenge!
by Hyperactive Lioness
Summary: I dared myself to write drabbles for the first five songs that came on my iPod's shuffle feature, and this is what happened. Enjoy!


**Boo, I'm back with another random story! This time I put my iPod on shuffle and dared myself to write a short drabble for the first five songs that popped up. Enjoy! (If you want to do the challenge, just PM me for the "official" rules!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gone!**

**

* * *

**

**Hype's iPod Shuffle Challenge**

_Take It Like A Man_

___"Do you need a dozen roses? Would you like a box of chocolate? Is it really such a deep cut that I have to come and stitch it up? Yeah, I get a little crazy with the razor blades; go on and call your momma if you need a band-aid..."_

He cried out in agony, and she smiled, pressing the blade deeper into his skin. As she withdrew the knife, his crimson blood running down it, he looked up at her and smiled as well.

"Kiss it better, Healer," Drake whispered as Lana pressed her hands to the wound and her mouth to his.

_Here Comes Trouble_

_"Here comes trouble again, I'd better act carefully, she knows what she's doin' to me, and she makes it look so easy..."_

Howard's mouth dropped open.

"Here we go again," Orc slurred from his lounge chair in the middle of the street, rolling his eyes as Diana Ladris walked down the street. Her hair was blowing in the wind, everything seemed shiny in Howard's eyes, polished and clean and _perfect_, like in a movie. She paused at their intersection, and looked down at the two of them.

Orc averted his eyes immediately, but Howard couldn't help it. He gazed up at her, mouth gaping open.

"Hey," Diana said, smirking, "you got a little drool right there, on your shirt." And then she turned and was gone. Howard's eyes were glazed over, and he giggled incomprehensibly. Orc rolled his eyes again.

"C'mon, man, when're you gonna learn?"

_Question Existing_

_"Who am I living for; is this my limit? Can I endure some more?"_

The cold metal felt wonderful against her hands, and even better as she pressed it against her temple. _I could do it_, she thought. _Pull the trigger and I'd be gone. Maybe, hopefully, out of the FAYZ. _She glanced at all of the empty bottles around her, bottles that used to hold pills that would take the pain away. But they had run out long ago.

_This gun could take the pain away forever. _

And then she thought of her brother's face, his bright, shining, happy face, always ready to help her, to help others. And she couldn't do it.

Mary put the gun back in her bedside table, and went back to the daycare, went back to enduring hell for her little brother.

_Miss Independent_

_"Miss unafraid, miss outta my way, miss never let a man interfere..."_

"Hey," he yelled again. "Hey you, you'd better not be ignoring me!" She turned around, her blond hair whipping around her face in the ocean wind. The salt stung her face and eyes as she squinted at Caine Soren.

"Yes, I do happen to be ignoring you," she snapped. "Even though you may be mayor, that gives you no right to kiss me whenever you want to!" She turned her back to him and stomped along down the beach, away from him.

Caine smirked at her retreating back. He liked an independent woman, and Astrid was just another prize to be won.

And Caine never lost.

_Diverse City_

_"They call us diverse city, we're colorful good, it's like a freakshow in your neighborhood..."_

Sam walked down the streets of Perdido Beach, marveling. They had come so far, lost so many people, but they hadn't completely been wiped out. They had beaten Caine, they had triumphed against Drake, and most of them had lived. That in itself called for celebration.

Astrid approached him, greeting the leader of Perdido Beach with a kiss. "Come on, we're all down at the beach." Sam followed her, smiling. Followed his beautiful girlfriend to the one-year anniversary of the FAYZ.

* * *

**There you have it :) I might post a new chapter to this, with some more random drabbles...**

**Review!**

**:Hyperactive Lioness:**


End file.
